


歪打正着

by Chacha_Asai



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 卜凡／木子洋 - Fandom, 卜洋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chacha_Asai/pseuds/Chacha_Asai
Kudos: 1





	歪打正着

李振洋也不知道自己为什么要听那一看就不靠谱的学弟忽悠，在网上下单了一个据他说“谁用谁知道，一用就爽”的小玩具。现在他硬着头皮把手上这个小玩意从自己的铃口塞进去，心情只有一个，那就是后悔。

因为预想到这个过程想必不会轻松，他已经认真地清洗了一遍并且用了很多润滑剂，但是这个小玩具仍然进去得很艰涩。这是一根细长的金属棍子，一头有一个小拉环，另一头则是钝的。他埋着头看着自己已经勃起的性器，大汗淋漓地盯着顶端不断痉挛着排出金属杆的小孔。实在是太疼了，虽然已经被事先提醒过可能很疼，找一个人帮忙会好一点，但是李振洋思前想后也没找到这么一个合适的人选。细长的杆子还有大半露在外面，性器直挺挺立着，为了唤醒自己屁股里还插着一个假几把，可怜地淌着水，样子实在不堪。李振洋心想这时候谁要是进来了必然是一个社死现场。当然舍友全都事先打了招呼要回家，留他一个人在宿舍开狂欢的party，他才敢这么明目张胆地在宿舍里干这种事。

李振洋的背都被汗浸湿了，俯着身子勾着腰还在研究怎么把那根东西再插进去一点，毕竟他现在除了感觉到痛一点快感也没有。沉没成本在那，他也不想半途而废。他又想起学弟神神叨叨地在那嘀咕说：真的很爽，一定要试一试，最好前面后面一起做，双方向夹击前列腺～～能让人欲仙欲死飞天了～～～他又努力地拉扯了一下那根棍子，出去也是痛得人咬牙切齿的，反而是让它待在那里不动感到的痛苦最少。他摸了摸后穴里插着的另一个小玩具，那是一根硅胶假几把，被他的穴肉吃得死死的，他稍稍一动腰就可以擦过前列腺。他更觉得后悔了，就不该听那个臭弟弟的鬼话，那个臭弟弟全身打着钉，一看和自己这连扎个手指都喊疼的娇气小姐命可不一样。

或许真的很爽，但可能是无福消受了，李振洋像是放弃了一样平躺在床上，看着自己耸立的几把和上面的一小截铁棍直叹气。他躺下的瞬间屁股里插着的假几把又狠狠地顶了一下性感带，爽得他呜呼地嚎了一声。  
李振洋现在大张着四肢躺在逼仄的床上，整只腿半只手臂都悬在外面，紧实的肌肉上覆着一层薄薄的汗水，显得皮肤更有光泽了。为了让自己舒服一点，他顶着腰，小腹平坦显出漂亮的线条。而性器前端和屁股里却怪异地插着东西，铃口因为被小棍子堵住了，只能稍稍冒出一点点白浊，而后穴里却无可救药地往外淌水，顺着硅胶假几把流出来，场景可以说是非常香艳。

“学长我来找你借个吹风筒！”门哐当一下被推开了。

李振洋听到这熟悉的声音不禁眼前一黑，是他那总是不懂空气为何物的学弟卜凡凡。他本来不想应的，但是放假楼里没几个人，没锁门的宿舍不多，他赶紧眼疾手快扯了被子把淫乱的一幕遮上，希望学弟没有看见他在床上干什么。  
李振洋哀莫大于心死，只露出个头，有气无力地说吹风筒在门口柜子上。  
“谢谢学长啦！”可是该死的卜凡凡还没有走，而是走进宿舍逼近李振洋的床位。  
李振洋心想，操，你要干什么啊！  
“学长是不舒服吗，盖得这么严严实实的。”  
“我怕冷，空调开太低了。”  
“那我帮学长调高点，你们宿舍遥控器在哪呢？”

遥控器在他床头柜的架子上。本来想说没事就在我这里，我自己调高一点就行了。结果卜凡凡先发制人走上来一步说：“没事我看到了！”  
卜凡凡长腿一跨走到李振洋床边，没想到一脚踩到李振洋落在床脚的被单，脚一滑把本来也就刚能蔽体的布料给踩下床去了，差点连着李振洋一起滑下了床。  
李振洋杀了卜凡凡的心都有了，他光裸着的大好春光被看了个精光，更重要的是——

卜凡凡只看了一眼他的大学长就明白了。他们男寝的人对这种事也见怪不怪。只是李振洋学长平时一副清心寡欲的样子，也没见他像其他人一样每天追着帅哥求操，在外人淡如菊人设不倒。现在倒是不像菊了，菊花里插着东西流着水。最引人注目的还是他勃起的性器上插了一半的小铁棍，一看就疼得紧，几把涨得通红。  
“学…长……不知道学长有这个兴趣……”

李振洋咬咬牙，想既然都被看了个光，不如杀人灭口。他恶狠狠地对卜凡凡说：“你给我过来！给我解决了！”  
“解…解…决……这咋解决啊！”  
李振洋抓着他的手放在自己的性器上说：“你给我把这个插进去！插不进去我就跟人家说你是阳痿早射男！”

卜凡凡一时也慌了神，赶紧听学长的话用手推着那根小杆子往里面戳。看他学长疼得呲牙咧嘴地他又试探性地问：“那个…还继续吗？”  
“继续！”  
废了好大劲，李振洋终于感觉到那个顶端轻轻地按压着身体里最敏感的点了，他压着嗓子说：“你再往里面送一点点…”  
卜凡握着他的性器，又往里面轻轻按了一下，就眼见着他的学长用力抓着他的肩膀咿咿呀呀地浪叫起来。卜凡看了他这个模样，心想好事要做到底，便用手勾着露在外面的圆环开始深深浅浅地抽送小铁棍起来。这根东西早就没有原来出入那般艰涩，每次他按进去的瞬间，李振洋总是挺着胸发出甜腻的尖声淫叫。李振洋的手无意识地勾在他脖子上，两条腿缠着他的腰坐在卜凡凡的大腿上。卜凡凡从来没见过学长这样，心里不禁默默的生出一股子自豪感，好像偷偷知道了学长的什么秘密似的。  
李振洋的身子一晃，一个猛劲落在卜凡腿上，屁股里的假阴茎又往里狠狠顶了一下，顶得他花心直颤，爽得升天。而几把里的小棍子则反方向撩拨着前列腺，深深浅浅地戳刺着最敏感的地方，从两个方向同时夹击着。  
他爽得话都说不清楚了，只好指着自己的屁股说：“拿…拿出…来……嗯啊！”话还没说利索又挺着腰高潮了一遍。  
卜凡凡低着头看他被一根假几把撑得满满的后穴，边缘的皮肤都快变得透明了。他忽然恶趣味地往里面抽送了一下，同时结合另一只手抵着拉环往里面戳了一下，快感同时从两个方向袭来，李振洋的喉咙里发出了最淫贱也同时最骚浪的一声叫，拿腿夹紧了卜凡的腰。可惜前端被堵着，就算是这种刺激也只让铃口出冒出了一小股精液，他只能一直拿腿在卜凡凡腰上蹭着缓解这种极致的快感。  
卜凡凡忘情地玩弄着大学长的前面和后面，不知不觉间被学长叫得，自己的几把也开始变得有点硬，微微地抬着头。他看着学长细长的眼睛已经被眼泪打湿，本来就有点肿的眼皮现在更是红肿不堪，和他平日里冷淡禁欲的样子截然不同。他索性把学长屁股里插的假玩具拔了出来。硅胶玩具拔出来的瞬间发出来淫靡的一声“啵”，李振洋光是听到这么一个声音就发抖个没完没了。卜凡凡见状在学长耳边轻轻地说了一声：“学长，吃假的不如吃吃我这根真的。”李振洋还没来得及反应，卜凡就用他那根真东西插进去了，进势凶猛，一下子就抵到了深处。和假阳具不同，卜凡这根东西带着生机勃勃的温度，方才空虚的甬道一下子就有了新的主宰者。卜凡一边进去，手上还忙个没完没了，一边抚摸着小李振洋的柱身，一边勾着拉环进进出出的。  
李振洋被干得没有半分力气说话，只能一边被后面汹涌的攻势顶弄，一边被前面深深浅浅地抽插。他被抵在床上，细长的腿被折着压在床上支撑身体，撅着个屁股抬着腰，弯着豹子一样修长的背被臭学弟干。想到这一切李振洋又想哭，可惜眼泪已经流干了，只能捂着脸。更可恶的是他只要一抬头就能看见宿舍里摆着的更衣全身镜，看到自己在里面被干得一塌糊涂的模样。“面目可憎”的学弟在自己后面冲刺，可怜的阴茎被插着棍子，射也射不出来，还被一个劲地夹击着前列腺不断高潮。他被干得连乳头都红肿得挺起来了，像是要涨奶一样。

“肯定能给学长干得生孩子，生俩吧，一个随你姓，一个随我姓。”

“呜…给我放…开前…面……”  
“什么？”  
“求…求你了……我要射…要射……”在无数次高潮达不到极致，被堵着前端无法释放后，李振洋早已神志不清，只能凭着直觉说一些嘟嘟囔囔的话。  
卜凡凡抓着拉环，听着李振洋的要求飞速地拔出小铁棍，在李振洋嗯嗯啊啊一连串的惨叫声中射在了他的身体里。在铁棍完全离开性器的瞬间，李振洋也射了，白浊的液体射在小腹上，同时身体一软趴在了床上。  
卜凡凡凑上前去拍了拍李振洋被汗和眼泪浸湿的有些发凉的脸。  
“学长！学长！”  
李振洋没有睁开眼睛，已然晕了过去。

——

“操！卜凡凡！你居然内射了！！”  
“我也不想的嘛……”  
李振洋醒来以后第一件事，就是一边哆哆嗦嗦地撑着腰去澡堂里清洗，一边怒骂一旁像小狗一样耷拉着脑袋委屈的卜姓学弟。


End file.
